


Good Morning, Sora

by makimakimisaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts), Forgiveness, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mental Breakdown, POV First Person, Post-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Pre-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimakimisaki/pseuds/makimakimisaki
Summary: Riku has to deal with Sora being asleep and much angst happens. I'm not sure if ill make this into multiple chapters probablly not. This starts at the end of CoM, start of 358 and ends around the end of 358. Kinda like Roxas' dairy entries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Soriku Discord for giving me the idea. I will distinguish other characters talking from Riku. Riku's dialogue will be in Italics.

   The darkness, it's all I see now... the constant pitter patter of my shoes is a routine sound for me to hear.

 Just from the echos I know I'm still in Castle Oblivion, sometimes I get tired of hearing my own footsteps it gets...it gets. "Riku!" A familiar voice reaches my ears, it's The King.

  He tells me to call him Mickey but I guess it's something I need to get used to. "Riku, I just want to ask if you're feeling well enough to see Sora."

  I place my hand on my chest, I don't get those aching feelings in my heart as often as I'd used to. I'm not sure I can see Sora again today; that's what I always say to myself but,  _"I think I'm up to it today."_

 I can't help but to have a small smile on my face, seeing Sora was always the best parts of my day. Mickey gave me a similar smile and like that we headed off to see Sora.  
  
  
  Naminé was the first to greet me she was dressed in the same white dress as usual, she told me that someone from the Organization named Axel was just here.

 Considering her tone of voice I decide not to worry too much, if she trusts him then I will as well. Mickey stands beside Naminé, from their expressions they seem to be...remorseful, sympathetic...would I even say pitiful?

 I'm not sure but they understand how important this is for me, I kneel down so that I'm at Mickey's level.  _"Thank you, Mickey. You as well Naminé."_

 Finally standing up to my normal height I turn to the capsule that stored Sora in. His face was so peaceful, I'm afraid I might disturb that expression by just being here, even when I can see nothing but darkness I can still feel his light. I missed it...so much. 

_"Good morning, Sora..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha so I'm finally done with majority of school shit, I can update some fics! I'll also be working on some art for this fic. I have many others in the process so if you wanna see progress and such see @/_misakkiio_ on Twitter

  _"Good morning, Sora."_ I softly whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me but I didn't care. The fact that Sora was here and that I could see him now...it almost feels too overwhelming. 

 I didn't realize it until I looked down at my right hand, but it was shaking, trembling...my heart felt like screaming. It felt like crying. It felt like apologising. 

 Even if Sora woke up, what would I tell him...? Does he still hate me for what I did, for giving into Ansem? I don't know, I don't think I even want to know...I'm too scared. I clench my trembling hand, I didn't want Mickey or Namine to be worrying about me. 

 I said I was going to walk the road to dawn. I swore to it...for Sora's sake, and for mine.  _"I'll be back Sora you just keep resting, and don't worry you'll be back to normal soon."_ Mickey soon stands at my left side, I can feel his gloved hand on my shoulder his expression was as sad as mine was on the inside.

 "Riku, it's time." I knew actually what he meant. There was no reason to elaborate on anything. I turn my head slightly I really hoped my expression could hide the truth but, it's like Mickey can see through me already. 

 His ears droop a little and he mutters, "Nobody blames you for what happened to Sora..."

I could feel my body tense from those words, I knew they were coming but...I just didn't want to hear any of it! My eyebrows furrowed, I feel a burning feeling in my heart. All I do is nod.

 I take one last longing look at the one who matters most, my reason for continuing this far and I turn around, I stop a little ways from Naminé.  _"I leave him with you, Naminé."_

The girl gives me a nod in reply. I've walked down this path of no return, I intend to reach the end, reach dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Ansem SOD?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this one!


End file.
